Machinewinger
}} The is Haruto Soma's personal offroad bike. This bike can be summoned via the Connect Wizard Ring. Design The Machinewinger is composed of the following parts: * - The handlebars. Controls operation and braking. * - The front red magic stone/'windscreen'. It strengthens the entire vehicle with magic power when Wizard rides it. It is strong enough to withstand hits that can usually destroy normal motorcycles. It can also function as a headlight by emitting light. * - The orange stones on the sides of the Shield Core. They are a type of floating stone that responds to magic to produce buoyancy. It supports the vehicle's attitude control, and greatly improves high speed turning performance beyond what is normally possible. * - Silver parts that protect the front wheel's rim, the Front Fork and the Break System. It reduces air resistance during travel. * - The tires. They work on and offroad, and is high quality in terms of braking efficiency, grip and controllability. * - The 2-piston caliper hydraulic disk braking system. It is extremely efficient, and can stop the Machinewinger quickly even when travelling at 100km/hr. * - The seat. The cushioning material it has been made out of that has been changed into a highly elastic material that can absorb shocks, allowing the driver (and passengers) to withstand intense driving. * - The rear section. It is a balancer that balances the front and back of the Machinewinger during operations such as jumps or wheelies. It also absorbs the impact that occurs when landing, minimising the damage done to the frame and the body. * - The golden guard parts located through the body. It's miniaturised size ensure that it does not hamper the vehicle's speed and mobility while protecting important power systems from impacts. * - The 4-stroke inline 2-cylinder gasoline engine. Thanks to a tune-up, it's output has been enhanced by 50%. Combination It is named for the fact that it can combine with WizarDragon to become , boosting its flight capabilities. This also allows Wizard to control WizarDragon during the first few times it appeared in another Gate's Underworld. Rider Grand Prix Wizard, as a Shocker Rider, participates in the Rider Grand Prix race, riding his Machinewinger. He is eliminated from the race when the Machinewinger is taken out alongside Agito's Machine Tornador by missiles fired by Kamen Rider 3's TriCyclone, but is rescued by Drive using the Tridoron's Mad Doctor Tire Enhancement. The Machinewinger is restored to its proper place in space and time when the destruction of the History Modifying Machine restores the timeline. Legend Rider Signal Bike * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . Notes *Machinewinger is the only Rider Machine to appear in Kamen Rider Wizard, as none of the other Riders in the series (The White Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, and the Kamen Rider Mages) are seen using motorcycles. *Wizard appears riding his Machinewinger, among the other Kamen Riders on their Rider Machines, in the animated ending sequence of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Machinewinger Category:Rider Machines Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Arsenal (Wizard)